Lighting diodes generate light in response to an applied current. Examples of lighting diodes include light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes. Testing lighting diodes may involve applying a current to the diode and then detecting the light generated by the diode. The detected light may be analyzed in order to evaluate the diode.
Testing lighting diodes, however, may have some difficulties. For example, in certain situations, the temperature of the diode may increase, affecting the detected light and the analysis.